Dreaming To Dream Of You
by myownwayx
Summary: Aria dreams of Ezra... PWP.


Dreaming To Dream Of You

The desk was hard and wooden beneath her. She could feel the cold pine on her thighs as she crossed her leg over. Her hands resting either side of herself, pushing her chest forward as the door opened. He looked at her and licked her lips. Her brown hair was tied into a tight pony take on her head showing him the perfect angles of her face. He ran his eyes lower, she wore a tight white buttoned shirt, the material so thin that he could see the black and red laced bra she wore beneath. He licked his lips more, knowing what her skin tasted like on his tongue. Going lower and he was drawn to her legs, she wore a short pleated skirt that barely covered her thighs, knee high blue socks and black high heels. He felt the wooden crop in his hand and brought it to his hand, lifting it up and down, knowing the action was teasing her greatly. Her eyes drawn to him, drawn to it as he stalked forward.

He wore the tight black trousers she loved, they hugged every part of him perfectly. A dark shirt and a blazer. But all she could focus on was the wooden crop that was coming nearer and nearer towards her. She gasped when it finally touched her. It was cold and rough against her skin, travelling up her knees and down her thighs, pushing her skirt up higher, revealing the matching panties she wore.

She heard an erotic moan escape his lips and looked up at him. He was staring so hard into her that she could feel him in her bones. He walks forward and she parts her legs, he sees more of the panties he can't wait to remove and wraps his free hand around her waist pulling against her hard, crashing their bodies together. She could feel how hard he was for her, and he could feel how wet she was. They both wanted it bad. He brought the crop up and down on her thighs and enjoyed the whimper of pain she made. He did it again. Harder this time. She gasped and pushed her body forward more. Tutting, he pulled away and she tried to calm herself down. He grabbed her by her arms, his fingers wrapping around them, pulling her into a standing position. He moved his hand up her arm to her neck and pulled her closer, leaning down to kiss her instead of kissing her lips like he knew she was desperate for him too, he kissed her neck hard. Sucking and biting until he knew when he pulled away there would be a mark. His mark.

He turned her around forcefully and pushed her on the desk so that her tight ass was in the air. He teased the back of her thighs with the crop, running it up and down before he slid it between her legs. Caressing her roughly over the laced panties she teased him with. Pushing her skirt up so he could see her ass he moaned loudly looking at her. "Slut." He whispered in the air before bringing the crop hard across her.

He brought the crop against her ten times, watching as her paled ass went red from the force of it. He pulled away and turned her back around. Her bottom lip was between her teeth as she bit it hard. He brought the crop to her lip and ran over it softly before pushing it past her lips. She moaned around it, wrapping her tongue around the end of it, looking up at him as she did so. Her large brown eyes full of innocence he knew she didn't possess.

He pulled it away and leant down, once again she pushed her lips forward desperate for him to kiss her, and once again he denied her. Going and kissing along her neck instead. He dropped the crop on the desk and ran his hand up her shirt, popping the buttons undone as he went. She arched her chest against his touch, whimpering when his nails scraped against her quivering stomach. He pulled her shirt down her arms, letting it bunch at her hands, restricting her movement. He didn't undo her bra, instead he just pushed it down. He stared at her breasts and licked his lips before leaning forward and sucking on her right nipple and playing with her left. Moans escaped her lips and she pushed up against him. He tutted once more and pulled away, leaving her breasts out of her bra. "Such a slut." He said, his voice low, dark.

He gripped her shoulders tight pushing her to her knees. She looked up at him, feigning innocence once more. She leant in, he allowed for her to rest her face against his groin as she breathed him in. He ran a hand over her face, pushing her away slightly, his thumb pushing into her mouth. She sucked on it greedily, her tongue pressing hard on the pad of his thumb. With his free hand he pulled his zip down, her eyes drifted lower watching him. He gripped her face tighter and her eyes shot back up to his face.

"Eyes on me, slut." He growled. She whimpered, but kept her eyes on his face. He pulled his cock free and he could feel how much she wanted it. "Do you want to suck my cock,?" He asked.

"Please. So bad."

"So bad, what?" His hand tightened around her face once again and heard her whimper.

"Sir. Please I want to suck your cock so bad, sir." She begged. He brought his cock over to her lips and rubbed it against them. She moaned and opened her mouth sucking against the head of his cock hungrily.

He gripped her head tight, pushing it forward and pulling it back as she sucked his cock hard. He pushed his hips forward, moaning quietly as her oh so talented mouth went to work on him.

He looked down at her, watching the way her lips puckered against his swollen shaft, the way every time she moved her breasts bounced up and down. Nipples pointing up to towards him. Her arms still obediently behind her back, though no choice as her shirt was still holding them behind her. She kept her eyes trained on him and he couldn't believe how good she looked like that.

She continued to suck his cock long and hard, his hips thrusting to meet her mouth faster. He could feel his thighs tremble at the pleasure she was giving him. He pulled away, pushing her back. She whimpered looking up at him and then down at his cock moaning with disappointment. She wanted more of his cock.

He picked her up and sat her back on the desk, he spread her legs and pulled her panties down. Throwing them to the floor. He ran both hands along each thigh, his nails scraping against her skin as his hands went higher. She moaned pushing against him.

He tutted, but didn't pull away. Instead he slid his hands even higher, he could feel how hot she was and licked his lips. He ran his index finger down her folds before slowly pushing inside her. She was so wet and so tight that he couldn't help but moan. Whimpering it took all her strength not to push her hips up. But she didn't want to risk him pushing her away.

He pushed another finger inside of her. His other hand going up her chest to her breast, squeezing and rolling them in his hand, enjoying the way she pushed forward against him completely. He brought his thumb to her clitoris and pressed hard, moving it in small circles.

"Oh god. Don't stop. Please don't stop." She moaned. Not realising she was talking till the words were coming out.

He pulled away looking at her and smirking. He pulled his trousers down and grabbed her legs pulling her to the edge of the desk. He stared at her for the longest minute of their life before pushing into her.

He didn't slow his hips down until he was completely sheathed inside her tight, wet heat. He grabbed her hips tight and started to push into her, hard and relentlessly.

Lips and teeth attacked her neck as he built up a painfully pleasurable rhythm inside her. She was at his mercy and he was using her hard and fast. She lost track of time as pushed inside of her.

"Feel so good, so hot so tight you little slut." He moans and pushes harder, making her body scream out in pleasure.

He pulled out of her and pushed her back to her knees, her mouth finding his cock straight away. She sucked him hard and fast looking up at him. He gripped her face and didn't give no warning before coming hard inside her mouth. She moaned around him as she swallowed him down.

"Mm. Such a good slut." He purred bringing her back to the desk, he spread her legs again and pushed his thumb back to her slit. Pressing against it hard. Nails scraping over her making her shiver and arch up against him. She could feel the white burn inside her and knew she was close.

"I..."

"Let go." He moans against her. She screams his name in pleasure as she comes violently against her, his name a whimper on her lips.

Aria woke up to the sound of her alarm and whimpered, the name she was screaming in her dreams falling from her lips "Ezra." She moans, her eyes opening. She frowns when she sees that she's in her bedroom, on her bed alone. Her body hot and shivering as she thought about the dream, a blush creeping to her cheeks when she realised how wet and horny she was. She jumped out of bed and headed to the bathroom, knowing she needed a cold shower after such an orgasmic dream. A grin spreading across her lips at the thought of going to school and seeing Ezra. She wondered what she'd have to do to get detention with him, so he could punish her just like he had in her dream... 


End file.
